Father-Daughter time
by Justicerocks
Summary: After the events of his latest case Antonio decides to spend some quality time with his fourteen year old daughter.


**A\N 1:** This idea came to me after watching last weeks episode "Knocked the Family Right out" there are spoilers for that episode in my one-shot. This one-shot can't be set after the epsidoe though because its A\U. I'm still in denial about Anotnio and Laura getting a divorce so they were able to work thinga bout and gt back together also, Gabby is still pregnant and only had a scare in Chicago Fires "Your Day is coming"

 **A\N 2:** This one-shot is dedicated to my friend on Twitter who's sick. I hope this makes you feel a little better :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** Chicago Fire's 404 "Your Day is Coming" and Chicago PD's 311 "Knocked the Family Right out"

 **Warinings:** None

 **Father-Daughter time**

When Antonio walked into the house he could smell his wife making dinner, "Dad's home!" He called as he kicked off his shoes and made his way into the house. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife kissing her neck, "Hi baby."

"Hi Antonio," Laura responded, "You're home just in time. Dinner's almost ready. You can stay for dinner right?" She asked, hoping this wasn't a quick visit before he had to head back to the district for work.

"Actually I was hoping to take Eva out for dinner," He explained, "Is she here?" If he thought his daughter was busy before high school he'd never been so wrong. He'd hardly seen her in the past few days. She was always at a school event, or a club meeting or Volleyball practice or at a game.

"This about the case?" Laura turned off the stove and turned to face him.

"That and the fact that I want to spend some time with my daughter," He kissed her on the lips, "Is she up in her room?"

"Yeah, she's supposed to be studying," She rolled her eyes, "I bet she's texting her friends though."

"Probably," Antonio headed up the stairs. He headed to his daughter's room and knocked on the door, 'Eva its Dad, can I come in?"

"Sure!"

He opened the door and eyed her, "Your mother says you're supposed to be studying?" She as sitting cross-legged on her bed her lap top in her lap, and text book spread out in front of her with her cell phone dinging away and music playing in the background.

"This is how I study," She insisted, "It's a English test anyways. I actually loved this book so it isn't going to be that bad."

"Alright," She got good grades so he was inclined to trust her, "How about we go out to get some dinner. Just to two of us."

Eva put down her phone ands looked up at him, "This is about that girl who was raped isn't it? My friend Meagan from gymnastics goes to school with her."

Antonio's only condition when he and Laura purchased the house was that it be out of the district he worked in. At the time he didn't count on his daughter being so good at gymnastics that she went to an elite gym in his district.

"What else do you know about it?" He asked sitting down on the edge of her bed and looking at her.

"Meagan said she's pretty upset; I don't blame her, something like that happening," She shuddered, "Meagan doesn't know what to even say to her; she probably won't go back to school. I can't belie anyone would do that. I read online to that a woman was part of it all… how could a woman want something like that to happen to a young girl?"

'I don't know sweetheart. There's a lot of sick people in this world both men and women. I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if anything ever happen like that to you."

"I know Daddy," Eva crawled over to sit beside him and hugged him, "I think I know where I want to go to dinner," She looked up at him. "Can we go out for ice cream after too?"

"Of course," He pulled her towards him and kissed the side of her head, "You finished studying though?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Did Mom, tell you that we're going over to Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt's house to help decorate the nursery."

"Matt's finished everything already?" Antonio asked surprised, the last time to talked to hi friend he said he wasn't finished yet.

"He's not but Aunt Gabby doesn't seem to think he'll get it finished in time. She says he's to stubborn to ask for help."

"Ha!" Antonio laughed, "She's the most stubborn person I know; I should tell her it serves her right."

"If you value your life you won't do that Antonio Dawson," Laura warned her husband as she walked into the main hallway, "You know this pregnancy hasn't been easy for her; especially since she's on bed rest until the baby comes."

"Yeah I know," Antonio nodded, "I was joking anyway," He defended himself.

"Yeah but your pregnant sister wouldn't be laughing," She warned. "Now where are you to going for dinner?"

"That nice little restaurant you and your friend went to that one time," Eva told her, "The one near the mall. I want to go to"

"Oh no," Antonio shook his head, "You near the mall on a school night is not a good idea."

"I don't want to go to the mall Dad I just want to go out to dinner," She sighed, "I don't need anything at the mall right now. Besides Chelsea and I are going on Saturday and then she's sleeping over here, remember you're taking Diego out that night."

"Yes I do remember that," Antonio told her, "Where's Diego anyways?"

"Your son decided to dump out his entire LEGO collection because Eva accidently knocked off some of the parts on his figures," Laura explained, "He's taken over the entire basement. I told him for now he can have one corner of the room; that is after he finishes cleaning."

"Was it an accident?"

"Yes!" Laura smacked the back of his head, "You always siding wit him is part of the problem. You're way to easy on him."

"Since when? I yell at him more then you yell at me."

"When he doe something really bad' I'm talking about the day-to-day stuff like taking over the entire basement," She pointed out.

"Once he has his birthday he'll be spending his time at the gum with me," He told her, "You know he's exited about that."

"Only two more months!" Diego said as he came up from the basement, "And we're having my party there!" He proclaimed, "And Eva can't come because she's a big meanine!"

"Oh good insult!" Eva rolled her eyes, "I can see why people say you're so smart!"

"Alright!" Antonio glared at each of them, "That's enough, now Diego are you finished cleaning up?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now go and wash up for dinner; it'll just be your mother and you tonight. I'm taking Eva out."

"Fine," Diego wanted to argue but chose not to so he just went miserably off to the downstairs washroom.

* * *

"Dad," Eva looked up at her father after they had placed their order at the restaurant, "After Diego turns ten are you still going to teach me to box?"

"Of course," He promised, "I won't get Diego seriously into it until your mother is sure he really likes it. Even if he does you can come practice with me anytime. I always encourage woman to know self defence; I taught your mother although I swear she used it more on me and not in self defense."

"Just when she's really mad at you," Eva pointed out as she chuckled. "I'm glad you were able to work things out. I didn't like being away form you for two months"

"Me too. There's nothing more important to me that the three of you Eva."

"Just remember if you eve get seriously injured on the job again you need to do what the doctor tells you to."

"I'll remember."

"I hope it never happens though," She told him, "I heard about Detective Lindsay too. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she will be," He responded, "How was your day at school?" He asked changing he subject.

"It was alright I guess," She shrugged, "I got invited to this co-ed party but-"

"No!"

"I know Mom already said no," She told him, "It's okay though because I didn't want to go anyways, all of my friend know you're super protective."

"You can tell your friends I don' want you to do something anytime you're in an uncomfortable situation," He told her.

"I know Dad; I do want to eventually go to a boy-girl party though."

"Well maybe next year we'll discuss having one at our house. That way your fist one can be with us there, then after that we'll see alright."

"Okay," She knew she wasn't going to get a better answer then that, "Do you think we could spend some time together more often?"

"Of course Eva."

'Good," She smiled, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Eva."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts


End file.
